Blood Moon: The Red Revolution
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Blood Moon Sequel. Many exciting creatures inside. European Gothic story-line dipadu dengan jutsu asli para karakter. Attention/Warning: Multi-pairing. Tema dewasa. Rating M segera . Sex theme segera juga . Chapter 5: The Battle at Bismark Residence! Temporary Discontinued. Thx for review. See my other fics.
1. Entry! The Werewolf!

Disclaimer: Kishimoto pwns Naruto and the characters.

Buat readers yang belum baca prequel BLOOD MOON, mungkin bakalan merasa aneh – maksudnya disana-sini bakalan ada yang berpatok pada fic tsb. Silahkan baca dulu yang itu, tapi gak juga ga masalah. Karena saya bakalan memasukkan beberapa hint dari prequelnya disini. Silahkan enjoy, dan R&R-nya, ya :)

Warning: AU. Rating.

* * *

BLOOD MOON

The Gate

Chapter 1: The Werewolf

Burgermurder, 7.35 pagi.

"Silahkan tuan, teh chrysant anda," ujar si pelayan, menatakkan segelas teh pada meja mini di taman sebuah kediaman yang mewah. Pelayan wanita tersebut mengenakan satu set pakaian pelayan, dengan rok rumbai selutut, dan apron yang terpasang rapih dari abdomen sampai perbatasan paha dan lututnya. Mata beningnya memancarkan sorotan lembut yang sanggup menghangatkan hati setiap pria.

"...Aa, terima kasih Hinata," balas si pria, menyadari kedatangan si pelayan. Pria tersebut menyeruput nikmat segelas teh hangat pagi hari itu dan kembali meletakkannya diatas meja. Dia kemudian menatap si pelayan, langsung ke matanya. "Kemana Benjamin, Hinata? Tidak biasanya kau yang menyiapkan teh pagiku,"

Hinata, si pelayan mengangguk. "Sir Benjamin pagi buta tadi baru saja berangkat menuju negara bagian Uni Soviet, Raindeer. Seperti yang tuan besar titahkan padanya – untuk melaksanakan kerja sama bilateral dengan negara besar tersebut secepat mungkin." Ia menjelaskan dengan gaya bak menteri politik luar negeri suatu negara – Hinata melaksanakan tugasnya seperti ini – dan, sangat memuaskan, pikir Sasuke sang Count.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dan membalas anggukan si pelayan. "Belakangan aku menjadi sedikit pikun, Hinata," paparnya, dengan senyuman simpul menjalin bibirnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Ucapan anda seperti orang tua saja, tuan,"

Sasuke menggumamkan tawa untuk pelayannya.

Nama pria ini Sasuke. Count Sasuke Bismark ke-XVII. Dia adalah pewaris dari harta megah Count Bismark—klan terkaya dan termakmur se-antero Eropa kuno.

Murderburger adalah desa dan sebuah bukit kecil tempat dimana istana warisan milik pendahulunya berada—yang kini menjadi milik dirinya seorang. Sebagai pewaris Count, dia diwajibkan meneruskan amanah pendahulu-pendahulunya – untuk terus menjadikan Count Bismark sebagai klan yang paling disegani di seluruh pelosok dunia.

Hampir 3/8 kekayaan yang dimiliki dunia adalah milik Count Bismark. Kekuasaan dan kejayaan—orang-orang tunduk, dan para pemerintah korup yang bersujud sembah padanya, seperti anjing dan tikus jalanan – Sasuke menyukai itu. Hal tersebut sudah seperti sarapan dan penghibur hari-harinya.

"Tampaknya kau begitu gembira hari ini...ada apa?"

Wajah wanita itu merona, merah padam. "Tidak – tidak, tidak ada apa-apa tuan besar, sungguh!"

"Kau pembohong terburuk yang pernah kutemui, Hinata," sambut Sasuke, menyunggingkan senyuman panjang pada Hinata.

"...Maaf, tuan. Iya, saya sedang senang, karena ibunda saya melahirkan putri ketiganya pagi ini," jawabnya, penuh dengan ekspresi bahagia, malu, dan kerendahan diri.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Dia berjalan kearah Hinata menemani pagi harinya yang cerah ini. Benar-benar pagi yang indah, suhu yang pas, burung-burung yang menari-nari diatas mereka, dan suasana yang begitu tenang dari pusat desa – menyegarkan pikiran Sasuke. "Kau ingin menemui ibundamu, Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Emm, ti – tidak, maksudku aku tidak..."

"Kau hanya mesti bilang, bagaimanapun juga beliau adalah ibu kandungmu – yang juga melahirkan adik keduamu..."

Hinata tahu, semenjak insiden 'Ura-Sasuke' beberapa pekan yang lalu, majikannya ini mengalami sedikit perubahan yang mengarah kearah positif. Membuat Hinata semakin bisa berinteraksi dua pihak dengan Sasuke – dan ia menyukainya. Terlebih lagi...

"Tidak. Saya sudah anda kontrak hidup-kan...semenjak kejatuhan klan kami. Jadi selama anda tidak menyuruh saya, saya tidak punya hak untuk memohon." jawabnya cukup mantap, menurut Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan senyuman tipisnya yang dingin.

"...Kau memang seseorang yang..." ujarnya terputus, terkesan malas melanjutkan. "Ck. Aku paling malas melakukan penyanjungan seperti itu."

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya menuju Hinata. Menempelkan bibir beraroma Chrysanthemum-nya pada bibir lembut milik Hinata.

Hinata menyambutnya balik.

Selang beberapa saat stelah bibir mereka berpisah, Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sekarang, aku baru berpikir, betapa beruntungnya diriku memilikimu disini."

-o0o-

Bismark Castle, Burgermurder, 3.15 dini hari.

Malam kunjung melarut. Awan-awan tipis di langit malam, terbang melintas dengan perlahan, sepelan kura-kura yang nampak begitu menikmati hidupnya. Bulan berwarna kuning emas, memberikan pesona gothic lebih pada kastil tua yang masih sangat kokoh untuk selama tujuh turunan lagi ini.

Ditengah sunyinya malam ini, terdengar derapan suara kaki. Berlari – tidak, ini lebih cepat dari cara berlari manusia biasa. Sosoknya mengendap-endap dibawah bayangan bulan, berusaha tak terlihat – atau bahkan tak terasa oleh siapapun.

Sosok pria dewasanya yang nampak begitu muskular, melompati pagar raksasa kediaman Bismark dengan sangat mudah. Dia menjalar ditepian dinding rumah, dan merasakan dinginnya malam hari. Melihat mendapatkan celah, pria itu memanjat dinding menuju lantai lebih atas dengan ringan tanpa kesulitan berarti.

Dia mendapatkan kamar Hinata di lantai dua bangunan utama. Mengeluarkan beberapa perkakas tajam, dia mulai melubangi jendela kamar. Kakinya menapak tanpa suara didalam kamar Hinata, dan melanjutkan tapakan kakinya karah Hinata berbaring tidur.

"Hinata...Hinata..." bisik pria itu. "Oi, Hinata...bangun..."

Hinata bergulat dengan dirinya sendiri untuk sesaat, setelah itu langsung memfokuskan pandangan pada seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam didepannya.

"...Eh...siapa?" Hinata menyadari orang tersebut tak dapat dikenalinya. Karena mengenakan penutup wajah, yang hanya memperlihatkan kedua mata. Hinata hanya bisa melihat sepasang mata yang tampak seperti mata hewan buas – mata ebony yang tajam dan menawan dengan daya tariknya tersendiri.

Hinata berniat berteriak, tapi pria itu dengan segera membuka penutup kepala dan wajahnya. "Tunggu, tunggu! Ini aku..." lanjutnya menampakkan wajah tampan dengan bercak merah segitiga pada kedua pipi, dan tersenyum dengan beberapa taring yang tajam ditunjukkannya. Taring yang sepertinya terasah secara rutin.

"Ki-Kiba...!"

Pria tersebut tersenyum lepas. Hinata segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan langsung memagut pria asing tersebut. "Sudah lama sekali, Kiba, sudah lama sekali,"

"Hehehe, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Hinata," ujar pria bernama kiba tersebut. "Aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa disini."

Hinata melepas pagutannya, dan menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kiba. Lihat." ia melebarkan tangannya kebawah, seolah menyuruh Kiba secara tak langsung memperhatikannya.

Kiba mengangguk. "Ayo pergi dari sini!"

"Eh? A-ada apa? Dan ngomong-ngomong kau masuk dari mana?"

"Itu tidak penting. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum Count gila itu tahu kau sudah tidak ada."

Disaat yang sama, Sasuke yang masih terjaga saat ini sedang menuju ke kamarnya kembali. Hal seperti ini biasa terjadi pada Sasuke yang memiliki sindrom tak dapat tidur cepat. Dia pada biasanya dapat terlelap pada pukul dua dini hari. Tapi hari ini, sudah pukul setengah empat, rasa kantuknya tak juga kunjung datang.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke seperti mendengar ada suara ribut-ribut. Tapi, siapa, siapa yang membuat onar di pagi gelap seperti ini. Dari kamar Hinata? Tanyanya penasaran.

Kiba menarik tangan Hinata, namun si gadis menahan tarikkan tersebut. "Aku...aku takut tidak bisa pergi dari sini, Kiba. Aku tidak bisa, itu perjanjiannya..."

"Argh, Hinata, persetan dengan perjanjian itu! Kau hanya dimanfaatkan!"

"Tidak...tidak begitu, bukan begitu, Kiba. Lagipula tuan Sasuke orang yang..."

Kata-kata penjelasan Hinata terhenti, saat pintu kamarnya terbuka atau...dibuka seseorang.

"Hinata, itu kau?" tanya suara dari arah pintu.

Sasuke melihat satu sosok berdiri didepan Hinata. Sosok pria tegap itu terhalang oleh bayangan dari bulan dibelakangnya.

"Hinata!" Sasuke berlari menuju Hinata dengan cepat. Dia berpikir kalau pria tersebut adalah perampok.s

"Cih!" desis Kiba. Dia mengangkut tubuh Hinata dan langsung melompat dari lantai dua kediaman.

"Brengsek!" kutuk Sasuke, melihat pria itu membawa Hinata di kedua tangannya.

Sasuke segera berlari keluar kamar, dan menekan beberapa tombol di sepanjang dinding tempatnya melintas.

Diluar, Kiba mendapatkan beberapa kesulitan yang membuat laju larinya terhenti. Penghalang laser bersinar merah menghalanginya. Sistem pertahanan istana ini benar-benar menyulitkan, pikir Kiba. "Keparat!"

"Ki-Kiba, to-tolong turunkan aku...aku,"

"Kau tidak ingin kembali Hinata? Kau tidak ingin bertemu keluargamu lagi? Adik keduamu yang baru lahir tadi pagi?" bentak Kiba, merasa geram pada situasi saat ini.

"Aku mau...tapi,"

"Karena itu diam, dan biarkan aku berpikir!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membawa lari Hinata, penculik tengik!" sebuah suara membuat Kiba menoleh kebelakang.

Kiba tersenyum meledek. "Heh, lihat, siapa penculik yang sebenarnya, lintah darat? Kau! Kau yang menculik Hinata dari kami!"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kami?"

"Ya! Dia temanku sedari kecil! Tapi kau menghancurkan klan-nya, dan merenggutnya menjauh dari keluarganya!" bentak Kiba memberang. Tampak taring-taring giginya semakin menajam. "Siapa yang penculik sekarang, ha!"

Sasuke terengah-engah napasnya. Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke mengejarnya menuruni tangga berputar yang melelahkan di aula besar didalam itu. "Hinata..."

Hinata sempat ragu-ragu pertama, tapi, "...To-tolong turunkan aku Kiba..."

"Tidak Hinata, tidak!"

"Tolong...Kiba..."

Kiba semakin panas. Tidak mungkin dia menurunkan Hinata, tapi dia mengenali Hinata dengan sangat baik. Ia – Hinata, bersungguh-sungguh. "...Tidak hanya menculiknya, kau juga mencuci otaknya!"

Kiba menurunkan Hinata dan membimbingnya kebelakang dirinya lebih jauh. "Kau akan kubawa pulang, Hinata..." taring Kiba semakin meruncing, dan mulai timbul bulu-bulu kecoklatan yang kasar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Hinata menelan napasnya. "Ki-Kiba, jangan...tidak, oh..."

"Aku akan membunuhmu, keparat!"

Kiba berubah wujud. Sosoknya yang nampak seumuran dengan Sasuke, kini telah ber-transformasi menjadi serigala muskular, yang berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Baju hitamnya robek, diakibatkan otot yang begitu besar.

Dia melolongkan raungan tinggi ke bulan.

Werewolf. Panggilan untuk seorang hybrid – manusia dan serigala.

|To be Continued|

* * *

**Shimacrow H.**


	2. Dawn the Riot, Kiba!

Disclaimer: Kishimoto pwns Naruto and the characters.

Warning: AU. Rating.

Alasan saya nulis fic Naruto lagi, karena cerita manganya makin mantap. Hmm, itu aja mungkin...Hehe. Enjoy dan R&R y :)

* * *

BLOOD MOON

The Gate

Chapter 2: Dawn Riot, Kiba

Sasuke melompat ke belakang dengan sigap. Terjangan Kiba membuatnya kehilangan kontrol dan keseimbangan. Sasuke terjatuh ke atas lututnya dan membungkuk di atas tanah. Lawannya melayangkan cakaran ke Count muda tersebut, dan membuatnya terpental lebih jauh. Sasuke terguling-guling di atas tanah, sebelum akhirnya menabrak pohon.

"Tuan besar!" terdengar teriakan Hinata yang penuh dengan kecemasan. Ia berlari ke arah majikannya, namun tangan Kiba yang penuh dengan kuku-kuku tajam di setiap jari menahannya pergi lebih jauh.

"Hinata, ini kesempatanmu! Ayo pergi!" Kiba menarik pergelangan Hinata dengan sedikit keras, mengakibatkan pekikan kesakitan kecil keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Aww, a-aduh Kiba, sakit..."

Kiba pun segera tersadar, dan melepas gepitan telapaknya. "Ma-maaf...aku,"

"Kiba...aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja...kau bisa pulang sekarang,"

Kiba menggeleng, wajahnya kembali nampak memberang. "Hinata, aku datang menjemputmu, tapi kenapa kau malah terkesan tidak ingin kembali...? A-aku tidak mengerti!"

Hinata tersenyum balik pada sahabatnya tersebut. "Ya. Kau tidak akan mengerti, Kiba. Kau tidak akan mengerti..."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha untuk mengerti dengan sendirinya! Akan kuhabisi pria itu, lalu membawamu pulang!"

Kiba segera berlari dan melompat ke udara. Tangan kanannya bersiap menerkam tubuh tak berdaya Sasuke yang tengah berbaring di tanah.

"Hraaah!" Kiba manghantamkan tangannya ke tanah, mengakibatkan ledakan debu yang hebat.

Gumpalan asap debu mengelilingi halaman kediaman. Terlihat wujud setengah serigala Kiba berdiri dengan tegap tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

"Sensasi ini..." bisiknya pelan.

"...Ya, itu hanya boneka ilusi," sebuah suara berbisik dari belakang Kiba. Suara Sasuke.

"Ap-!"

Sasuke menyikut kedua sendi dengkul Kiba, membuatnya terjatuh ke atas lutut.

"Sayang sekali, tuan serigala."

"Brengsek!"

Kiba segera membalikkan badannya dan bersiap menerkam. **"FANG OVER FANG!"**

Dengan berporos pada sepuluh kuku tajam, dan dua cengkraman cakar, Kiba berputar layaknya bor penghancur menyerang Sasuke.

Sang Count hanya mengelak kecil, membiarkan lawannya berputar-putar menjauh.

Sasuke segera membuat segel aneh di tangannya, dan menggembungkan rongga mulutnya. **"Mythical Phoenix Fire!"**

Sasuke meludahkan beberapa bunga api dari dalam mulutnya. Punggung Kiba terkena sambaran api panas tersebut, dan membara cukup besar di sana.

"Aw, aw, aw! Panas – panas!" jerit Kiba, yang langsung melompat terjun ke dalam kolam ikan.

Di susul tawa Hinata, Kiba pelahan-lahan kembali ke wujud asal. Hinata menghampiri sahabat masa kecilnya, dan menolongnya keluar dari kolam.

XXX

**Wah, wah. Pertarungan yang hebat, Count kecil.**

...Uukh, kau lagi vampir busuk!

**Hei, hei, santai—. Aku masih terkunci di bagian terdalam tubuhmu. Tidak usah khawatir.**

Kenapa aku bisa berkomunikasi denganmu lagi...?

**Kupikir pertarunganmu dengan bocah anjing itu, ya...membuat tubuhmu panas, setelah sekian lama tidak menggerakkan tubuh.**

Huh.

**Makanya, jangan menggerakkan tubuh hanya di ranjang dengan pelayanmu saja dong...**

Memangnya kapan, tolol!

**Heh, selow—. Oi, 'dah dulu, ya. Nanti lagi kita ngobrol.**

Visi-nya perlahan memudar, dan digantikan dengan cahaya putih total.

"Tuan Sasuke, tuan Sasuke, anda tidak apa-apa?" terdengar suara yang merdu di telinga pria itu. Walau terdengar khawatir, suara tersebut begitu menenangkan.

"Hinata?"

-o0o-

Murderburger, Bismark Palace, 6.17 pagi

"Aku tidak akan pulang, sebelum berhasil mengajak Hinata bersamaku."

Sasuke meringis kesal. "Batu banget 'sih kau ini, anak anjing."

"Anu, Kiba. Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Jadi..." ujar Hinata, dengan lemah lembut dari sebelah Sasuke duduk. Ia berdiri, sementara Sasuke dan Kiba duduk berhadapan di meja halaman.

Matahari pagi mulai meninggi, tapi suasana menegangkan semalam tidak juga kunjung mereda.

"Ayo pulang, Hinata!"

"Anu, aku...err..." Hinata memalingkan pandangan berulang kali ke Sasuke-Kiba-Sasuke-Kiba dan terus seperti itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pulang, aku akan tinggal di sini!" Kiba masih terus bersikeras, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada bidangnya.

Makin banyak saja mintanya, pikir Sasuke, yang sudah semakin gerah dengan kekeras kepalaan manusia serigala itu.

Di saat itu dia mendapat ide cemerlang. Hidup! Politik berdaulat dan sistem kapitalisme.

"Tapi, Kiba..." Hinata ragu-ragu, takut kemarahan si majikan memuncak lebih dari ini.

"Terserah kau saja, bocah anjing. Tapi tidak gratis! Kau harus tahu itu."

"Aku bukan orang yang suka menumpang gratis, kau juga harus tahu itu, bangsawan busuk!"

Senyuman Sasuke melebar. Kena dia, pikirnya. "Kamarmu, di lantai dua. Belok kiri dan lurus saja. Ketika kau melihat sebuah kamar dengan ukiran di pintunya; itu kamarmu"

Kiba berjalan, membawa bawaannya yang memang sedikit ke dalam rumah.

"Anu...tuan, anda..." buka Hinata, saat Kiba sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Huhuhu, manfaatkan setiap peluang yang ada. Cara 'Bismark', kau tahu, Hinata?"

"Err, haha..." Hinata merasa prihatin dengan sahabat masa kecilnya yang dengan mudah dimanfaatkan seperti barusan tidak lama ini.

Sasuke berbalik ke Hinata. Dia tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak kentara. "Kau bebas tugas pagi ini, Hinata. Tapi, pastikan kau membuat hidangan untuk makan siang nanti. Mengerti?"

"Baik, tuan besar." Jawab hinata dengan patuh.

"Hoahhm. Aku harus tidur dulu sebentar lagi. Sampai nanti, Hinata."

Seperti tidak ada yang terjadi saja, pikir Hinata. Dan...rupanya benar. Sudah banyak yang berubah dari majikannya itu.

Hinata tersenyum manis menatapnya, dan lalu masuk menuju rumah dengan bersenandung kecil di setiap langkahnya.

Seperti setiap pagi pada biasanya, kediaman kembali kepada keheningan sebelumnya.

Matahari pagi bersinar cerah dan burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang.

Si pelayan cantik memasuki kamar mandi pribadi di kamarnya. Hinata menanggalkan pakaian tidur, melepas bra cup-E dan celana dalam hitamnya sebelum memasuki surga miliknya. Setelah berkeringat semalaman penuh, Hinata mencelupkan dirinya – dari kaki, terus sampai bahunya.

Nyamannya. Itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Hinata, yang sudah mulai mengusap-usap seluruh tubuh di dalam jacuzzi miliknya.

|To be Continued|

* * *

**Shimacrow H.**

Berikutnya di Blood Moon:

"Hei, kita mau kemana pertapa Naruto...?"

"Heee, setelah perjalanan kita sejauh ini - kau baru bertanya sekarang, biksu Ten Ten?"

"Makanya...kita kemana sekarang ini?"


	3. The Hell With This Monk?

Disclaimer: Kishimoto pwns Naruto and the characters.

Warning: AU. Rating.

Saya kepikiran, mau sampe mana Naruto tambah kuat, ya? Ada yang tau? Wuiih, biarin ajalah, itu urusan Kishimoto-sensei. Enjoy, and R&R fic saya y :DD

* * *

BLOOD MOON

The Gate

Chapter 3: Freakin' Monk

Burgermurder, 16.46 sore.

Sasuke duduk di kursi hias taman dengan sangat santai. Di kepitan jarinya, secangkir teh sore nan hangat membubulkan ke udara sekelompok uap yang penuh dengan wewangian teh hitam kualitas terbaik. Di sisi tempat Count Sasuke duduk, berdiri si pelayan setia yang berwajah begitu manis lagi rupawan.

"Hinata,"

"Ya, tuan besar?"

"Apa...teman kecilmu ini tidak pernah mencabuti rumput sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan datar ke arah pria yang sedang berjongkok pada dua telapak kakinya – mencabuti rerumputan di taman.

"Jangan seenaknya meledekku, bajingan!" pria yang dimaksud panas dan mulai meledak-ledak. Dia berjongkok seolah mengais nasi bungkus makan siangnya di atas tanah. Dia tidak mengenakan pakaian, dan membiarkan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut celana hitam panjang diterpa cahaya matahari sore yang kejinggaan. Nama pria ini...

"Kiba..." ujar Hinata pelan dan lembut. "Kau bisa beristirahat dulu sebentar..."

Hinata memperhatikan Kiba yang sudah dibanjiri peluh di seluruh tubuh.

"Ya...kau bisa istirahat dulu sebentar tukang-kebunku-yang-baru." Sasuke si tuan rumah meledeknya dengan nada congkak. Kedua matanya menutup rapat.

Wajah Kiba berubah merah padam. Seperti menahan amarah sekuat mungkin.

Diapun berdiri, dan segera menuju dalam rumah dengan langkah lebar. "Aku sudah selesai, tuan rambut pantat ayam!"

"Ap-!"

Sasuke tidak bisa membalas kata-kata pelayan barunya. Dia berdiri dan Cuma menatap punggung bidang Kiba yang mengkilap-kilap oleh keringat hilang ke dalam kegelapan ruangan.

"Huh...paling tidak dia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." dengus Sasuke.

Disusul tawa kecil manis Hinata, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada pelayannya yang paling menawan hati tersebut. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf, tuan besar. Tapi kupikir, kalian berdua sangat cocok menjadi teman dekat,"

"Ha! Kenapa?" kejut Sasuke. Lelucon atau serius, untuk bagian yang satu ini, dia tidak pernah bisa menebak pikiran Hinata.

"Dengan datangnya Kiba, tuan besar seperti menjadi lebih semangat dari sebelumnya. Eh! Ma-maaf ma-maksud saya,"

"...Huhuhu, Hinata,"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah pelayannya berdiri dengan perlahan. Hinata tersentak kecil, dan sedikit melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

"Kau juga semakin menarik...sangat menarik," seraya melayangkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Hinata, wajah mereka kini sudah berada dalam posisi yang telah siap untuk saling merasakan. "Bibir lembut dan sensualmu ini...aku begitu menyukainya."

"Err, itu, tuan besar, a-aku..."

Bibir sang majikan untuk yang kesekian kalinya menahan bibir Hinata dari usahanya menghirup udara. Bibir si pelayan nan seksi bergulat melawan bibir Count Sasuke yang menciumnya dengan begitu mesra. Melepas bibir Hinata, kini Sasuke mengecup dan meninggalkan bekas pada leher pucat Hinata. "Ahh...tu- an besar,"

Si majikan mengangkat satu tangannya yang lain untuk mencoba meraba bagian tengah dari tubuh Hinata. Meniti setiap tubuh berlekuk Hinata, genggaman Sasuke telah sampai di bawah gunungan Hinata.

"Maaf, tuan. Apa benar ini rumah dari Count Sasuke Bismark?"

"WAAA!" teriakan dari pasangan mesra itu menggema di telinga si pria-penanya. Kedua mata pria berambut pirang itu tertutup dan meringis seperti kesakitan dari sebelah mereka.

Sasuke merenggut kerah baju pria berambut kuning jabrik itu dan mengangkatnya. "Siapa kau? Seenaknya saja masuk rumah orang!"

"Wa- wa- wa, ma-maaf tuan, maafkan petapa bodoh satu ini!" seorang gadis berpakaian suster, dengan rok se-lutut, berambut oriental dengan sepasang 'dumpling', dan bermata coklat menahan tangan Count Sasuke. Gadis tersebut berlari dengan sangat cepat dari arah pagar kediaman yang telah terbuka.

"Biksu Tenten, kemana saja? Kupikir kau tertinggal di desa sebelumnya...?" tanya si petapa pirang pada gadis-rekannya.

"Petapa Naruto! Segera minta maaf pada tuan ini!" hardik Tenten semakin panik, yang melihat wajah memberang Sasuke.

Naruto? tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Entah dimana, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya. Dulu, waktu kecil – dulu sekali, lanjut pikirnya.

"Haaa? Kenapa harus minta maaf 'sih?" tanya Naruto seperti seorang anak kecil yang merengek.

Sasuke melepaskan renggutan tangannya. "Siapa kalian?"

Dengan cepat lengan Naruto merangkul bahu mungil biksu Tenten, dan membuat wajah wanita itu sedikit merona. Naruto menariknya. "Aku petapa katak, Naruto Toader. Dan asistenku, suster Tenten Chang!"

"Sa-salam kenal tuan," seraya memberikan salam, Tenten membungkukkan badannya dengan penuh hormat pada sang Count.

Sasuke menyilangkan tangan di depan dadannya, dan bertanya pada kedua orang asing itu. "Mau apa kalian kesini?"

**XXX**

"Jadi bagaimana, Itachi?"

"Apanya?"

Pria dengan topeng seperti pusaran air terdengar tertawa dengan lantang. "Tidak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu. Rencana utama organisasi kita, 'The Order of the Crimson Moon', akan segera dijalankan..."

Pria bernama Itachi yang mengenakan pakaian bak bangsawan itu hanya terdiam. Seolah larut dengan pikirannya, dia tidak menyadari pria dengan topeng tadi memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Ah, ya, ada apa ketua?" tanyanya begitu tersadar.

"Aku sudah mengutus Deidara dan Sasori ke Eropa." Jelas lawan bicara Itachi sambil menatap keluar, ke arah derasnya hujan saat ini.

"...Si ahli tanah liat dan...tukang boneka itu?"

"Aa...mereka pasti dapat melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Huhuhuh...Hahahahaha!"

Mendengar tawa maniak tersebut, Itachi kembali terdiam – menatap hujan di luar ruangan.

-o0o-

"Ha? Order...apa?"

"Fuuaah, terima kasih untuk makanannya." si petapa riang memberikan rasa sukurnya pada sang Count. Tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan tuan rumah, Naruto malah menunggangkan teh pada cangkirnya.

"Hei, petapa bodoh, ingat sopan santunmu!" Tenten menghardik seniornya dan meninju kepala Naruto dengan pelan.

"Ya, benar sekali," akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara. "Order of the Red Moon. Mereka sama sepertimu,"

Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alis matanya. "...Apa maksudmu?"

"Vampire."

Kedua mata Sasuke membesar, memelototi orang asing yang baru ditemuinya tak lama ini – yang tanpa diduga-duga mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya.

"K-kau...!"

|To be Continued|

* * *

**Shimacrow H.**

**A/N: **Maap ya. Untuk chapter ini, saya agak lama nge-update ceritanya. Untuk yang berikutnya semoga lebih cepat :D Salam.

Berikutnya di Blood Moon:

"He, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan si 'sesama' kita iyu."

"...Jangan berharap banyak, menurutku, Deidara."

"Ha, memangnya kenapa, master Sasori?"

"...Kau pasti tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai klan Count Bismark...'kan?"


	4. The Clay and the Doll Master

Blood Moon: The Red Moon Vampire

Chapter 4: The Clay Master and the Doll Master

* * *

"…apa maksudmu, pertapa?" sang Count hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diterka. "Vampir apa?" bela dirinya.

Petapa aneh itu kembali meminum teh hangatnya dengan kedua tangan. "Tidak usah sok tidak tahu Count Sasuke Bismarck ke-XVII." ujarnya, mengarahkan matanya pada sang Count. Biksu Tenten, rekannya hanya bisa terdiam yang namun memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. "Pertapa gunung Myoubo selalu tahu rahasia dunia. Dan, kalian, Bismark, adalah salah satu legenda tergelap dunia."

"Aku tahu pria pirang ini," ujar suara dari belakang mereka semua. "Pertapa Naruto; _Exorcist_ terbaik dari timur sana. Kau tidak tahu, Count bodoh?"

Melihat pria itu datang hanya dengan handuk basah di kepala dan celana hitam, merebut perhatian biksu Tenten dan pelayan Hinata untuk memperhatikan badan bidang dan begitu terbentuk si pria.

"Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu, tukang kebun!" hardik Sasuke pada Kiba.

"Apa!" heboh pria bertaring itu. "Kau ngajak berantem lagi, ya, pantat ayam!"

"Err, anu tuan Naruto," tersadar dari bentuk _abdomen_ Kiba, Hinata menegur si pertapa. "…apa maksud kedatangan anda ke kastil ini? Mungkin kami bisa membantu anda?"

Naruto memperhatikan si pelayan itu. Dia menggerayangi tubuh Hinata dengan pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" seru Sasuke, merasa tahu dengan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Waow…tubuh yang bagus, nona." dengan wajah mesum, Naruto menjawab.

Tangan kilat Tenten menyambar kepala si pertapa mesum. "Dasar pertapa porno, fokus pada tujuanmu!"

"Ups, maaf." Si pertapa melonggarkan kerongkongannya, dan kembali kepada topik. "Sebaliknya. Kami di sini atas perintah the _'Great Will'_ untuk membantumu, Count."

"Membantuku? Dari apa?" tanya sang count tidak habis pikir. "Aku punya tentara. Aku punya dominasi atas dunia. Dan aku punya Kekuatan untuk mengontrol mereka semua. Apa pedulimu?"

Pertapa Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari mereka semua, berjalan menuju kolam ikan milik kastil. "Wah, ikan yang cantik: Koi Pelangi, bukan?"

"Fokus pada topik, pertapa!" seru Tenten. "Uh, dia selalu begitu…"

"Oh, Count…maaf. Tapi anda hanya penguasa dunia luar." respon Naruto terhadap pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Luar? Apa maksudmu 'Luar'?"

"Kepala pelayan anda tahu dengan sangat jelas. Tapi yang membuatku heran, kenapa dia tidak memberitahumu?" sahut balik Naruto.

"Benjamin tahu? Kau kenal pelayanku?" Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya, memakukan pandangan pada si pertapa.

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia salah satu dewan kami, para pertapa."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto. "Ergh, pertapa, biksu, gunung, dewan, Great Will. Aku, demi Tuhan tidak tahu apa maksudmu? Kalau kau punya satu hal untuk disampaikan, cepat katakan!" perintahnya, murka.

"Sabar, tuanku…" ujar Hinata, mengelus punggung Sasuke.

Merasakan tangan lembut pelayan kepercayaannya, Sasuke dapat mengendorkan otot-otot tegangnya yang barusan memuncak. "…maaf, Hinata. Aku membuatmu takut, ya?"

"Aa, oi, oi," seru Kiba, memisahkan Count dan pelayannya. "Lanjutkan, pertapa."

"Kau apa-apaan 'sih, anjing kampung?" respon si Count, kesal. Khususnya karena dipisahkan dengan kasar dari pelayannya.

Telinga Kiba bergidik. Urat kekesalan mencuat di keningnya. "Kau…menguji kesabaranku, ya…pantat ayam..?"

"Oh, berkelahi lagi? Maju. Biar kubakar rambutmu itu sekarang." tantang Sasuke, menatap mata tajam _ebony_ Kiba. Dilain pihak Kiba juga memelototi mata _Onyx _pekat 'majikan'nya.

"Rambutmu yang akan kucukur habis!" respon Kiba.

"Ah…anu, j-jangan berkelahi…" Hinata gemetar di tempatnya, melihat suasana yang semakin memanas.

Tapi si pelayan itu bergidik tiba-tiba. Napas geli dari pertapa berambut kuning itu meniup sisi telinganya, Lengan pria itu juga merangkul tubuh mungil yang namun berisi milik si gadis. "Pasti susah menjadi wanita yang mempesona, ya nona?"

"Anu…ge-geli, tuan…" ucap Hinata, berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari si pertapa.

"Kau! Pertapa busuk!" ujar Sasuke yang melihat hal itu. "Menjauh darinya!"

"Sekarang kau yang menguji kesabaranku, ya, katak!" Kiba juga mengemosi semakin menjadi-jadi.

Mereka berdua lupa dengan persengketaan mereka sebelumnya dan berjalan penuh murka ke sang pertapa.

Tapi Naruto melompati mereka dan membentuk segel aneh di tangannya. Dia lalu mengikat mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Naruto melebarkan lengannya ke kanan dan kiri yang mengakibatkan tubuh Sasuke dan Kiba saling bertabrakan.

Mendengar rintihan mereka berdua, Naruto melanjutkan kata-kata seraya berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. "Aku Naruto, pertapa dengan keunggulan seni Segel. Salam kenal."

Dia lalu berjalan ke arah Count dan tukan kebun itu terikat. "Order of the Red Moon adalah penguasa dunia belakang, Count." ujar Naruto tenang. "…setidaknya kau sudah tahu sekarang."

"DAN setidaknya kau mencuri kesempatan tadi, 'kan, pertapa mesum?" Tenten menjewer kuping seniornya, dan menarik si pertapa ke arah meja makan kembali.

Ikatan pada tubuh dua pria itu terlepas, dan mereka mengikuti dua pengelana itu bersama Hinata dari belakang.

"Jadi begitulah, tuanku." mulai Tenten. "Kami akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk membantu anda. Karena 'Order' pasti sudah mengincar anda sekarang."

"…aku masih tidak mengerti. Bahkan dengan kekuasaanku di dunia, kenapa tidak ada satu orang 'pun yang menyebut-nyebut tentang itu…?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mulai tenang. Dia memang sedikit kesal, tapi dia tahu, dari kekuatannya, pertapa mesum ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. "…aku masih berpikir kalau kalian berbicara dusta."

Naruto membuka lengannya, dan tersenyum ramah. "Kau bisa percaya pada kami sekarang, tuan."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "…ha?"

Naruto menunjuk ke atasnya. "Lihat. Sepertinya mereka sudah mengutus orang untuk menjemputmu."

Semuanya melayangkan pandangan mereka ke atas dan melihat sesosok burung besar berwarna putih melayang di sana. "…burung…? …apa itu?" tanya Hinata.

Dari atas sana, mereka melihat objek-objek kecil berbentuk laba-laba terjatuh.

"Hehe, bagaimana menurutmu, hmm, danna?" pria berambut pirang panjang membentuk segela dengan tangannya. "Seni adalah ledakan, bukan?"

"…kepalamu." respon pria berambut merah.

Pria pirang itu terkikik pelan dan merapatkan mulutnya. "Hmph!"

Objek-objek kecil itu meledak di langit dan mengirimkan angin ledakan ke bawah.

"Apa-apaan mereka?" seru Sasuke, mendengar dan melihat ledakan di atas kastil-nya.

"Mereka mau menjemputmu. 'Kan sudah kubilang." jawab Naruto. "Jangan khawatir. Tenten, kita mulai!"

"Baik, senior!"

Tenten berlari dengan kencang di dinding kastil, menuju atap istana. Kiba melayangkan tangannya ke atas kening dan memperhatikan wanita oriental itu. Dia bersiul. "Wuih, hebat juga kakak itu."

"Kiba…awas!" sorak Hinata. "Atasmu!"

Kiba melihat bebatuan terjatuh ke atasnya. Efek ledakan? terserah, pikir si pria. "Kau seharusnya memperhatikan sekelilingmu saja, Hinata!"

dengan kecepatan kilat, Kiba melompat ke tubuh Hinata dan menyelamatkannya dari bongkahan batu yang lebih besar.

Hinata menghirup napas panjang, naik dan turun. "…te-terima kasih, Kiba…" ujarnya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Cari tempat berlindung." Kiba mendorong tubuh Hinata menjauh.

"Semua yang bisa bertempur, keluar pagar!" teriak Naruto. "Aku akan membuat pelindung untuk kastil ini!"

"Anjing kampung, mana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit cemas dengan keadaan pelayannya.

"Dia di dalam… Wa, oi! Jaga kata-katamu!"

"Terserah. Kau bertarung? Cepat keluar!" Sasuke berlari keluar pagar raksasa, dan bersiap di sebelah si pertapa aneh yang sedang membentuk segel di tanah itu.

"Tentu saja!" seru Kiba.

"Tenten, semuanya sudah siap!" seru Naruto, keras. "Kastil sudah kulindungi dengan segel empat mata angin!"

Di atas istana Tenten mengangguk dan mengeluarkan beberapa gulungan. "Halo." ujarnya, tersenyum nakal. "Salam kenal, Red Moon."

Tenten melempar tiga gulungan raksasa ke langit, dan membentuk segel aneh di tangannya. "Keluarlah!" teriak wanita biksu itu. "**Triple Dragons' Cry!**"

Tiga rangkai rantai besar dan panjang keluar dari dalam gulungan itu, mengikat sosok burung putih besar yang ditumpangi dua penyerang.

"Sudah kubilangkan? Lebih berhati-hati sedikit, Deidara." ujar pria berambut merah itu sedikit kesal.

"Hahaha, bukankah seperti ini lebih menyenangkan, danna, hmm?" respon pria pirang itu dengan congkak.

"…kepalamu." ujar Sasori. "Sekarang biar kutunjukkan 'seniku'!"

Tenten berlari di atas rantai itu, dan melompat tepat di atas burung putih itu. Tenten membuka satu gulungan lagi, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ini untuk perkenalan, tuan-tuan."

"...danna, dia cantik juga, ya?"

Sasori terdiam. "Ck, serius sedikit, idiot."

"**Peacock Downpour!**" teriak Tenten, menembakan puluhanan kunai dan shuriken dari dalam gulungan.

Sasori menggigit jempolnya, mengakibatkan darah keluar dari luka kecil itu. Dia membentuk segel, dan menempelkannya pada gulungan bertuliskan 'San'. "Keluarlah, the Third."

Pasir hitam tiba-tiba menampakkan sosoknya, dan menangkal semua serangan kunai dan shuriken Tenten.

"Pasir hitam apa itu?" tanya Tenten.

"…itu bukan pasir…" ujar Naruto pelan dari bawah. "Menyingkir, Tenten!"

"Tepat sekali. Ini bukan pasir. Ini butiran-butiran atom besi dan logam." ujar Sasori. "Dan, kau tahu bukan, apa yang akan terjadi apabila terselip di darahmu?"

"Ups, ini gawat bukan, pertapa, pantat ayam?" tanya Kiba, sedikit bingung.

"…anak anjing, bantu biksu itu di atas." perintah Sasuke, pelan.

Mengutuk dan menggerutu terhadap sindiran Sasuke, Kiba melompat dengan kuat dan setinggi-tingginya ke arah Tenten. "Biksu, raih tanganku!"

Tenten menjulurkan tangannya. Luar biasa cepat. Lompatan Kiba lebih cepat sampai di atas sebelum pasir besi itu menyerang Tenten.

Kiba merenggut pergelangan si biksu wanita, dan melemparkannya ke bawah. "Tangkap, pantat ayam! Pertapa mesum!"

"…hei, bukankah tukang kebunmu itu bisa diandalkan? Bahkan dia meledek dua orang sekaligus sembari meminta tolong." ujar Naruto, dan tersenyum geli.

"Heh, sebaiknya kau tangkap biksu itu atau kau akan bepergian seorang diri saja mulai dari sekarang." ujar Sasuke, menyiapkan segel di tangannya.

"Tolong tangkapkan dulu, aku sedang menyiapkan satu segel lagi, 'nih."

"Ck, merepotkan orang saja."

Tenten terjatuh ke kedua tangan Sasuke. Ia menatap wajah _stoic _sang Count. "Hei...t-terima kasih, tuan!"

Sasuke menatap Tenten balik. "Kau bisa berdiri...?"

Si biksu mengangguk, dan langsung berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. "Senior, taktik B!" serunya, langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Ambil napas dulu, Tenten. Aku juga sedang menyiapkannya." jawab si pertapa yang dibalas anggukan sekali lagi si wanita biksu.

"Bagaimana, danna, hmm? Si manis itu sudah ditarik ke bawah," ujar Deidara pada rekannya yang sedang bersiap menyerang Kiba dengan pasir besinya.

Sasori mengalihkan mukanya pada Deidara. "Kau urus yang dibawah." perintahnya.

"Ha. Kau akan melihat seniku yang indah, danna, hmm!" si pria berambut pirang itu melompat turun ke tanah yang jauh di bawahnya. Wajahnya nampak begitu senang, meleset-meleset bisa dilihat seperti seorang _psycho_ kelas akut.

"…jadi kau lawanku?" ujar Kiba yang masih melayang di udara.

"Sayangnya Deidara tidak bisa melayanimu saat ini. Ia sudah punya pelanggan." Sasori menembakkan pasir besinya ke arah si pria bertato taring merah di kedua sisi pipi itu.

"Bagiku tidak masalah!" Kiba mengeraskan tulang, otot, dan serabut-serabut otot lengannya. Kuku-kukunya juga berubah wujud menjadi cakar-cakar yang tajam. "Coba yang satu ini! **Searing Fang!**"

Kiba mengayunkan cakarnya dengan sangat cepat. Saking luar biasa kilatnya, cengkeramannya seperti memercikan pancaran api yang terik.

"Hm, naïf," Sasori menghalangi tubuhnya dengan pasir besi. Tanpa jeda sepersekian detik 'pun, cakar maut Kiba beradu dengan atom-atom besi 'the Third' milik Sasori.

Kiba tersenyum congkak. "Ini belum selesai," dia memutar tubuhnya kebelakang sekali dengan berporos pada pinggangnya. Dengan cepat ia meliukkan tubuhnya ke kanan, dan langsung memutarkan tubuhnya ke arah sebaliknya. Kini sosok Kiba sudah nampak seperti sebuah bor berkekuatan ratusan kali lipat karena putaran yang luar biasa cepat dan agresif. "Makan ini! **Over Fang!**"

Bunyi peraduan serangan mereka melengking dengan keras di langit senja kala. Pandangan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Tenten teralihkan ke sana. Deidara yang sebelum ini mendapat perhatian mereka bertiga juga ikut-ikutan teralihkan oleh bunyi lengkingan kuar itu.

Percikan-percikan kilat tercipta dari peraduan bor berkekuatan tinggi Kiba dengan pertahanan pasir besi Sasori.

Kiba sekali lagi terpental ke udara. Memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya untuk kembali mendapatkan keseimbangan. "Wow. Cukup keras juga, ya?" ujarnya, semangat. "Aku masih memiliki puluhan koleksi teknik yang bisa kugunakan untuk menghancurkan pertahananmu itu!"

"…seranganmu juga lumayan. Tapi…"

Pasir besi itu mulai bergetar pelan. Tiba-tiba, semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat dan luput dari pandangan tajam Kiba… Pasir besi itu membentuk pola kepalan tangan dan meninju perut Kiba sebanyak tiga kali. Mata Kiba melebar dengan hebat. Pupilnya nampak begitu kecil dan tidak focus.

Serasa dipukul juara tinju dunia, pikir Kiba, merasakan ada air yang naik dari dalam perut dan muncrat dari mulutnya. Dia berniat mengindar, tapi tenaga dan fokusnya belum kunjung kembali.

Kali ini balok besar membentur tubuh Kiba dari samping. "Pasir besiku bukan untuk bertahan. Tapi untuk menyerang." ujar Sasori, dingin, seraya melihat tubuh Kiba diterbangkan jauh ke arah kastil.

Tubuh Kiba menabrak dinding, dan ketika berhenti dari seretan kekuatan besar itu dia merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kiba…!" seru Hinata dari balik kaca kamarnya, melihat tubuh sahabat masa kecilnya dihempaskan begitu saja dan semudah itu.

Mata Sasuke membesar. Apa si anjing kampung itu mati, batinnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memusatkan pandangannya pada Deidara yang melayang turun ke tempat mereka bertiga.

"Halo." ujar Deidara, tersenyum ramah.

"Hati-hati, Count. Pria ini juga berbahaya." saran Tenten pada Sasuke, sekaligus melayangkan tangannya seakan melindungi sang Count.

Oh, sungguh?" tanya Deidara dengan wajah yang hampir tak berdosa ketika telah mendarat. Dia lantas berjalan ke arah Sasuke sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan. "…lihat. Aku tidak membawa apa-apa, 'kan?"

Hampir saja membuat yakin Sasuke, dari lengan baju Deidara yang panjang menggelinding bola berwarna putih. Mata Deidara nampak tertegun melihat itu, walau sebenarnya hanya pura-pura. Dia lalu menyengir lebar, dan memperlihatkan wajah psycho-nya pada Sasuke.

"Ups."

Ledakan yang luar biasa besar meletus di depan pekarangan Bismark. Hinata kembali terkejut dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke muka mulut, tersedak napasnya sendiri yang penuh akan ketidak percayaan. "Tuan Sasuke!"

Dari kumpulan asap kelam, Deidara terbang dengan memegang burung berwarna putih pada sebelah kakinya.

Sasori menghampiri Deidara dengan berdiri di atas pasir besinya yang melayang.

"Hahaha. Ingatlah, pasangan seniman ini! Si ahli tanah liat bom dan sang ahli boneka dari Order of the Red Moon." seru si rambut pirang itu, begitu congkak dan bangga akan ledakan yang dihasilkannya.

|To be Continue|

A/N: Waah, dah lama banget, ya? Em...oke, satu tahun. What! Satu tahun? Gubrakk!

Saya ga tau kapan apdet lagi, tapi saya bertekad akan emlanjutkan fic ini. Jadi, keep 'em coming. The RRCC, of course! :D

Saya akan terus membuat fic ini semakin menegangkan. Dan kalian yang mau adegan panas, tunggu di chapter2 depan. Karena fic ini saya ubah menjadi M!

Mwahahaha!

Anyway, see ya

Regards, Crow.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, all right Reserved.

Next on Blood Moon:

"...akan kutunjukkan pada kalian...kekuatan klan-ku, kekuatan klan Bismarck yang sebenarnya!"


	5. Bang the Door Bang!

Blood Moon: The Red Moon Vampire

Chapter 5: Bang the Door Bang!

Sasori memainkan bonekanya di udara. " . . . Kau mengenainya, Deidara?"

Pria pirang gondrong itu melirik rekannya yang berambut merah itu. Kedua matanya membesar, tak percaya. Setelah itu dia meledakkan tawa lantang ke langit. "Tentu saja, danna!" serunya, menggelengkan kepala. "Telak dan mematikan."

Sasori terdiam memperhatikan tanah di bawahnya yang tertutup oleh asap ledakan. " . . . Kalau begitu, seranganmu meleset ke pertapa itu."

Deidara terdiam dengan seketika, mengarahkan matanya ke bawah pula.

Dari tirai asap ledakan itu, Naruto melompat keluar sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Uhuk, uhuk. Untuk tanah di depan rumah Count sepertimu . . . uhuk uhuk, ini kotor sekali!" soraknya, menutupi mulut.

Naruto berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, bersiaga akan gelombang serangan berikutnya. "Tenten! Kau tidak apa-apa?" serunya, menghimbau rekan seperjalanannya.

Satu lagi bayangan keluar dari dalam asap. Sosok itu melompat dan berguling-guling di tanah.

Mata Naruto melebar, dan langsung menghampiri tubuh Tenten yang terbaring di tanah. Setelah dekat Naruto menyadari biksu wanita itu mengapit tubuh Sasuke yang nampak tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Kau . . . ?" tak habis pikir, Sasuke mengangkat kedua alis matanya.

" . . . Ukh. A-anda tidak apa, tuan Count?" tanya Tenten setengah sadar.

Sasuke berdiri dengan perlahan. "Aku tidak meminta pertolonganmu, bukan?" seru Sasuke. " . . . 'cih!"

Merasa harga dirinya ternodai, dia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan pertapa dan biksu itu.

" . . . kerja bagus, Tenten." ujar Naruto. Tenten membalasnya dengan acungan jempol lemah, dan mulai tidak sadarkan diri, tertidur pulas. "Kau istirahat saja dulu."

Naruto membuat segel jutsu di tangannya dan menutupi tubuh Tenten dengan _barrier_ berwarna ungu. Setelah itu, Naruto juga berlari menyusul Sasuke.

-o0o-

Hinata melirikkan matanya mengitari sekitar garasi yang kosong. Kedua matanya membesar melihat reruntuhan tempat Kiba terpental tadi. "Kiba!" serunya dengan panik, seraya berlari ke arah pria itu terbaring.

Wanita pelayan itu berlutut di sebelah sahabat masa kecilnya, dan sedikit mengguncang tubuh tak berdaya itu. "Kiba . . . Kiba . . . " balutan kecemasan di setiap kata-katanya tak dapat dipungkiri lagi.

" . . . Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata . . . " rintih pria itu, disusul senyuman riang Hinata yang sudah bergelimang air mata. " . . . Aku cuma butuh tidur sebentar. Perhatikan saja tuanmu . . . berharap saja dia tidak apa-apa . . . "

Hinata mengangguk pelan, dan walau ragu meninggalkan Kiba beristirahat untuk sementara. Ia berlari dengan cemas menuju pagar istana, untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Belum sepuluh menit semenjak kedatangan dua anggota dari Red Moon itu, Kiba dan Tenten sudah dibuat tak berdaya sama sekali. Dia luar kastil kini hanya tinggal Count Sasuke dan pertapa Naruto yang dapat berurusan dengan Deidara serta Sasori.

-o0o-

"**Turtle Shell Seal**"

Sasuke yang masih menghindari lemparan bom laba-laba kecil Deidara melirikkan matanya ke arah si pertapa. Naruto nampak memberikan tirai pelindung kepada rekan biksunya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tepian pagar gerbang utama kastil Bismark. Terjatuh ke atas bokongnya, Sasuke kembali berdiri dengan sigap sebelum di-bombardir secara brutal lebih jauh oleh psikopat berambut pirang itu.

"Hei, pertapa," Naruto melirik sang Count.

"Kenapa tidak kau lindungi saja tubuh kita dengan segel-segel pelindungmu itu?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Kalau bisa, pasti sudah sedari tadi kulakukan." Naruto berdiri, dan menyiapkan satu segel lagi di tangannya. "Segelku tidak bisa melindungi sesuatu yang bergerak."

Sasuke memperhatikan sosok biksu lemah itu. Cih, tidak berguna, batin Sasuke, kesal.

"Hei, aku akan membantumu, pertapa." ujar sang Count, berjalan ke arah Naruto. "Aku hanya tidak ingin berhutang,"

Mulut Naruto ternganga. Matanya membesar melihat wajah keras Sasuke, lalu pertapa itu tersenyum _mischief_. "Hei, bukankah kau orang yang cukup baik? Aku tersentuh."

Sasuke berdecak. "Tutup mulutmu." ia berjalan mendahului Naruto, dan membentuk tiga segel berturut-turut di tangannya. Dari tangan kanan Sasuke, listrik dan kilat berwarna biru memancarkan kejutan-kejutan cahaya berwarna birunya yang nampak siap menyambar apa saja yang berada di dekat sang Count. " . . . biar aku yang mengurus maniak bom itu."

"Oh, halo, tuan rumah." ujar Deidara, meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dadanya. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Count sebesar dirimu, hmm."

"Aku sudah mendapat cukup sambutan dengan bom-bom bodohmu itu. Sekarang biarkan aku yang membalas kehormatan itu."

Sasuke berlari dengan kencang, membawa bola listrik di tangannya ke arah pria berambut pirang itu. Count muda tersebut melayangkan tangan berbalut listriknya ke arah tubuh Deidara. "**Thousand Birds!**"

Deidara mundur dengan perlahan, dan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit melayang. Serangan Sasuke meleset. Dia mengarahkan wajahnya ke langit dan melihat sosok pria 'teroris' itu diangkat oleh burung putih yang terbuat dari tanah liat, berdiri santai di tengah udara. "Ha ha haa! Hm! Hanya segitu?"

Sasuke belum pernah merasakan ejekan seperti ini. Setidaknya menurut Count muda itu, ini adalah bentuk penghinaan. Orang serendah pria ini berdiri lebih tinggi dari diriku! Jangan membuatku tertawa, batin Sasuke mengamuk. "Jangan berlagak! **Thousand Birds, Lancets!**"

Sasuke memperbesar energi listrik yang masih menyala di tangannya. Dengan kekuatan penuh dia menghantamkan telapak tangannya ke tanah dan melancarkan sejumlah tombak listrik ke arah Deidara. Lima tombak bertegangan tinggi itu menusuk burung raksasa pria pirang itu, dan terjadi sedikit keanehan pada tanah liat melayang itu. Dengan segera Deidara melompat dari tanah, meninggalkan 'karyanya' yang meledak di udara.

Sasuke masih mempertahankan pancaran energi listrik di tangan kirinya, dan berdiri dengan sempurna. Dia lalu berbalik menatap wajah lawannya. Sasuke tersenyum congkak. "Ah, lemah terhadap listrik, ya?"

Kali ini harga diri seniman Deidara yang seolah diuji. Urat kekesalan mencuat di keningnya. Pria itu membenarkan '_Scope_' unik di sebelah matanya, dan tertunduk sambil tersenyum. "Tidak ada gunanya aku kesal sekarang, hmm."

Sasuke membalas. "Tidak kusangka kau tegar juga, orang lemah."

PATS. "KESABARANKU HILANG!"

Deidara membentuk beberapa segel di tangannya dan menampakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke Sasuke di depannya. Sepasang mulut muncul secara besamaan di kedua tapaknya, menjuluskan lidah berbalut _saliva_ yang kental. "Kuperkenalkan padamu, Count, mulut kedua dan ketigaku."

Terdorong oleh angin tenaga dalam Deidara, Sasuke sedikit menghalangi matanya dengan lengan kanannya. "Tidak heran kau banyak omong. Tiga mulut, jadi karena itu mulutmu besar. Jangan bilang kau punya lebih banyak mulut lagi."

" . . . Kau memang pintar membuat orang kesal, ya, hmm!" seru Deidara, kesal setengah mati. "Lepaskan! **C2 – Twin Dragon!**" kedua mulut di tangan Deidara mengulum tanah liat dari tas belakang si pria, dan melepaskan sepasang naga putih tanah liat dari kedua tangannya. Deidara melemparkan keduanya secara bersamaan untuk menerjang tempat sang Count berdiri.

"Inilah ukiran seniku! Nikmati, dan matilah!" lanjut teriaknya, seraya melihat ledakan besar dari karya bom miliknya.

Sasuke melompat dari dalam asap ledakan menghalangi wajahnya dengan kedua lengan. Energi listriknya telah menghilang, dan kini dirinya melayang di tengah udara tanpa perlindungan sedikitpun.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Count. Aku ini professional dalam membentuk anatomi dari seluruh karya-karyaku."

"Berkelakar apa kau?" tanya Sasuke di udara.

"Kau pikir Naga itu tidak punya kaki, ya?"

Sasuke menjalankan bola matanya ke bawah. Dari dalam asap ledakan tempat yang sama dimana Sasuke sebelum ini melompat, naga putih yang sebelum ini menyerang menampakkan puluhan taring-taringnya yang besar. Naga tersebut melahap tubuh Sasuke dengan mudah.

Deidara yang berdiri tegak jauh di seberang sang Count muda, membentuk satu segel dengan jari-jemarinya. "Sekarang kau mengerti keindahan seniku. Hmmm!"

Ledakan besar terjadi kembali di depan pagar. Ledakan itu memakukan perhatian Naruto dan Sasori yang sudah mulai berduel juga. "Sial, Count . . . !"

"**Tidak bisa dimaafkan . . . Sakit tahu. Sakit tahu . . . Sakit tahu!" **suara maniak itu keluar dari dalam ledakan. Mata Naruto terbelakak. Mata onyx yang seharusnya dimiliki sang Count kini berubah merah semerah darah. **"Berani sekali menyerang rumahku, dasar tikus-tikus." **sosok 'lain' dari Sasuke Bismark itu melirik Deidara di atasnya. **"Bocah Sasuke terlalu lemah. Biar kuperlihatkan . . apa yang akan kulakukan pada tikus got yang mengganggu rumahku."**

|To be Continued|

AN: Akhirnya Ura Sasuke mucul! Anyway, saya benar-benar tersentuh dengan banyaknya review yang masuk ke fic ini. Mengagumkan kalau tulisan saya yang cuma sebatas 1k pada setiap chapternya bisa mendapat sambutan semeriah ini semenjak publish-nya lewat satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Thank you so much. Mohon bantuannya juga dari sekarang. Review, kritik, dan saran ditunggu lewat tombol imut di bawah ini. Ciao ciao, all.


End file.
